


Andal/Cayde Word Prompts

by Pugsly123nine



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugsly123nine/pseuds/Pugsly123nine
Summary: Small moments and experiences shared between Cayde-6 and Andal. (Some suggestive themes do apply)





	1. 1-20 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompts list- https://theunamazingauthor.tumblr.com/post/168975546099/100-one-word-writing-prompts  
> Characters belong to Bungie, they are NOT mine  
> Prompts were inspired by many different pictures and prompts that I've read before, not all are original in idea

1\. Abilities- It was a wonder how even the tiniest smile from Andal could send him crumbling into a fit of emotions.

 

2\. Arson- Killing was part of their job description, but he was sure that he'd do just about anything just to see the delight in Andal's eyes again after they surveyed the Cabal ship's detonation.

 

3\. Agility- Lean, concentrated muscles flexed with their owners fluid movements, knife sharp as claws as the muscles worked to help the knife slice the Fallen's throat.

 

4\. Adapt- They had trained themselves to always maneuver around sticky situations, but no one could plan for the fallout of their fight.

 

5\. Bright- The Dawning was always Cayde's favorite celebration, coupled by waking a messy haired, confused Andal out of bed to see the Dawning snow and decorations.

 

6\. Believe- As they sat around the campfire, drinks in their hands, they both stared up silently at the Traveler, thankful for a successful mission.

 

7\. Birthday- Celebrations around tye tower were few; everyone celebrated as a whole, but he couldn't help but feel like waking up beside Andal was a gift all in itself, every time.

 

8\. Bleed- "You know. . .you should get your ears pierced. They'd look good on you." Andal blinked up sleepily at him, smiling at the gentle tug on his ears.

"Maybe I should." And he did.

Cayde noticed them immediately after he returned to the City; his mouth lighting up with a smile, as he approached the senior Hunter. "You got them pierced."

Andal returned the smile. "I've thought about it before, your suggestion convinced me to get them." Cayde spent the night admiring and gently playing with the tiny balls in Andal's ears.

 

9\. Cabbage- Neither of them could cook, not with one distracting the other; pieces of vegetables and chicken flying at heads as they continued their food war. Cayde cheered when he managed to land a carrot into Andal's mouth mid-laugh.

 

10\. Caught- He'd always noticed when Andal glanced at him with suggestive and appraising looks that hit Cayde right in the heart. What he didn't know, was that Andal had caught on to Cayde's looks too.

 

11\. Caper- Andal was always good with children, a trait Cayde didn't quite understand. Andal was playing cards, and purposely letting the little girl win, while Cayde constantly had to swipe away kids hands that reached for his horn. He even glowered when a little girl asked if he was a unicorn; groaning when Andal's laughter bubbled in the background behind him.

 

12\. Cave- Inside, there was the forest when he had gotten his Arch Strider abilities. Now he was leading Cayde-a kinderguardian with bright eyes and a mischievous mind-there to find out his own. His bet was on gunslinger, while Tevis had bet on Archstrider, same as what Andal was.

Andal was pleased when he found out he won.

 

13\. Celestial- Focusing on the distant stars was a great distraction from the warm arm and chest that Andal was pressed against. The arm around his shoulders only tightened, pulling him as close as possible, as the wind picked up and Andal shivered into the warmth provided to him.

Nights like these were always cold, but Cayde was always there to warm him up.

 

14\. Danger- It shouldn't be that hard to come out to someone and say those three, simple words. It shouldn't be that hard, but the simplest looks from Andal always sent him reeling like a idiot.

And that never really worked out well for him. Each time Cayde acted up, it was Andal who would corner him. It was the sixth reprimand before Andal took him to their favorite ramen shop and he finally spat the words out to a shell-shocked Andal.

 

15\. Distrust- When Cayde first met Andal, he had no idea that Andal understood him. Andal had chose to speak in some Pre-Golden Age language he knew, specifically at Cayde. He didn't know that when they first met Andal was flirting with him.

Cayde, to this day, still didn't understand a word of what he said everytime Andal reverted back to that beautiful language.

He'd said things like: "Tu cuerno se destaca, ya sabes.", "Tus ojos me recuerdan a un océano. Hermoso.", and "Mi cama está abierta para ti, cuando quieras.". 

Cayde loved when Andal spoke in his spanish tongue, even if he didn't understand a word of it.

 

16\. Drown- The moments after Andal finished were filled with panting and fans slowly dying down in the afterglow. Andal cleaned them both before drowning him in the warmth his smooth, tanned skin provided, and covered them with a blanket. He fell asleep to Andal's soothing, sweet-nothings that were whispered into his neck.

 

17\. Dagger- He didn't see it coming, and though Andal did, there wouldn't have been enough tine to actually jump out of the way to do any good. The Kells fist crumbled him to his knees, and he felt the spark behind his optics as his head was smashed in. The worst part of it all was Andal's screams and the tears he saw when Sundance managed to revive him, just barely.

 

18\. Echo- Cayde was ridiculous in every way. He was ridiculous when he fought Fallen, Cabal, or Hive; he was stupid when he rushed into things, and he was a complete idiot when he shouted into the cave, his mechanical voice echoing along it's enclosed walls. He was ridiculous when he screamed as the Thralls then whole Hive swarmed him, with Andal watching, unamused, in the distance.

 

19\. Elegant- It was his insomnia that forbad him from sleeping, something Cayde constantly tried to help to no avail. It was only when they were tangled in the aftermath of their pleasure where he felt tired and would willingly fall asleep. Not tonight though.

He sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his ever growing hair; something Cayde said he enjoyed playing with, even if his finger joints kept getting hair stuck in them. He glanced behind him to look at Cayde.

His faceplates were stiff with sleep, an odd thing to see Exo's do. Cayds tried to explain it once, but he couldn't explain how to tie a shoe if it ment saving his life.

He smiled as Cayde took in artificial breaths, a toned, bare chest rising and falling peacefully. His favorite part about sleeping beside the Exo was seeing all the odd ways Cayde's limbs would spread out. Right now; his left half was hanging partially off the bed, and his head was pressed insistently against his pillow- not Andal's, he always pointed out stubbornly, though they both knew it wasn't. Underneath Andal's palm, was Cayde's right hand pulsing with the faint Light that was entirely Cayde.

Insomnia made his life difficult, but at least he got a good view of the peaceful Exo each time.

 

20\. Electricity- There was a fearsome power behind the soft sparks of Light that danced across his chest as Andal massaged him, something he didn't need, since he was a machine, a Exo, but it felt pleasant, nonetheless. He sighed blissfully while Andal laughed, another spark of Arc Strider Light zipping across his chest.


	2. Prompts 21-40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of these prompts, same for the first chapter are based on various artworks from other Candal creators. There's alot that I was inspired by, so I'm not eager to go through them all to credit them, but I am willing too if anyone else feels uncomfortable. Some of these are original ideas, others aren't. The writing itself is mine though. Enjoy! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are inspired by other creators. If your curious at all, or want credit for a prompt based on your artwork, feel free to let me know, and I'll happily add the credit.
> 
> Most are based off Tone's, BerserkBrandee's and Oh My Cotton Sock's work from the Candal server from sketches and artworks they've done. Other's have come from Twitter or loosely based off other prompts.

21\. Embers- The fire crackled in the dark space, embers of light drifting in the air, warming the area around them as Cayde drapped himself over his chest, and pulled a blanket over their spawled out forms on the couch. He smiled, pleased and comforted by the extra warmth, before kissing the tip of Cayde's horn and following him into sleep.

 

22\. Frighten- The dangerous situation they were in left him feeling antsy, not just for himself, but for Cayde who was no longer right by his side. They were trapped, and surrounded by Fallen, and their weapons were empty of magazines and ammo. He had taken to using his fist to knock in skulls, but with Cayde out of his vision, he was terrified.

"How do you think you can defeat me, no weapons, no hope?" It was a surprize when the Kell spoke to them, in their language, but it was even more surprizing with what Cayde responded with.

"Yeah, well, I have this big rock and I'm pretty sure my aim is up to par." Despite the bad situation they were in, Andal laughed, and searched for his own. 

Cayde ended up getting the killing blow with his rock.

 

23\. Feral- There was something wild about Hunters, feral even. When he was first brought under Andal's wing, he noticed it. Now, when they kissed, he could still see that wild ferociousness; and he returned it with the same fervor.

 

24\. Family- When they all gathered together here; Tevis, Shiro, Andal, and himself, it was hard to remember the times when he and Sundance had scoured the lands alone, surviving with nothing but themselves. Sitting here now, laughing at an exuberated Andal, he doesn't miss that life. He was happy to have been taken in and befriended by these Guardians.

 

25\. Forrest- Trees surrounded their tiny camp as he sat by the fire, feeding it logs as the dark of the night crept over them, surrounding them in shadows until it was time to prep for their mission. Beside him, Andal rested, eyes fluttering every now and then as he drifted through sleep.

He was content to let Andal nab a few more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately though, Andal jerked upright, eyes wide with deep bags betraying just how often he lost sleep. With a small sigh, he pulled Andal into his chest, a familiar embrace, as Andal steadied his breathes. 

"Easy there, Brask. Steady breaths."

 

26\. Freedom- Cayde had known for awhile that the Void was consuming Andal. He had known that it was inevitable before it took away the Guardian he knew and love. Being killed by Taniks had eased his slow-burn suffering from being consumed by the void, but the screams of agony still came, along with the nightmares of what was, and what could have been.

He could have saved Andal.

 

27\. Greed- Cayde knew he was a greedy Exo. He knew he was a troublemaker, but he was also a smooth talker. Even with that, he didn't think he could squirm out of Big Blue's angry rant by himself. With a quick kick from Andal, a tower of papers fluttered onto the ground in a flurry of destruction. With a quick wave from Andal, he raced out of the tower with Andal apologizing to an anguished Titan and a sigh from Ikora.

 

28\. Grime- Cayde was caked in dirt, slime, and he was charred around the edges. They were in a low Light zone, Shiro-4 and Tevis had to abandon their areas due to the onslaught of countless enemies, and when Cayde didn't respond to any of their messages, they ran to find him swarmed by Thrall, a Hive Wizard floating over him as he threw Thrall off of him. Andal had just made it back to the ship as they dragged Cayde's limp body by the arms and back onto the ship and took off. They called in to the Vanguard for missles on the sight. The ritual was ruined, thankfully, but they were all in bad shape.

"Should. . .left behind. ." Cayde's voice was nothing but static. He pulled himself away from the window to crouch by Cayde's side as Sundance buzzed around her injured Guardian, waiting for the Light to return.

"I'm glad they didn't. Still need you up and kicking, Six." Cayde only grunted as Sundance repaired the damage done.

 

29\. Gathering- It was a rare time for Andal to get laid off of Guardian duties to rest and recuperate, Tevis's or Cayde's doing he'd bet; which, he did need, but it was odd not only to get a break, but to share one with Cayde.

He was messing with his Sparrow, making simple modifications to it when he heard a Guardian behind him in his 'shop'. Turning around revealed a very shirtless and grinning Exo. 

Cayde had a drink in hand, and it was jolting not only to see his bare chest, but him without his cape as well.

He smiled crookedly at the Exo, and glanced at the drink. "Didn't bring me one? I'm hurt, Ace."

Cayde only chuckled, mouth lighting up the dimmed room. "Didn't know this was a party. Let me know when you start drinking oil and I'll bring you one." 

And so the banter picked up as Andal got back to work. Cayde was leaning against the point and making exaggerated hand movements as they talked. Cayde told him about his adventures and Andal in return shared a few funny stories; including how he died from a slap on the back when he was newly rezzed. 

 

30\. Glitter- He admired the soft look in Andals eyes and the glittering tears that streamed gently down flushed cheeks as he settled down from his orgasm. He used his thumb to swipe away the tears and ground Andal to bring him out of his pleasured induced daze.

He whispered sweet nothings in his ear as Andal eased out of his head and chocolate brown eyes slowly focused on his face. A small, loving smile broke across Andal's mouth. With slight readjustment, he pulled Andal onto his chest and hummed in pleasure as Andal burried his face into his neck.

"I love you." Was mumbled into his neck, and he tightened his arms around the body ontop of him in a protective embrace.

"Love you too, Andal."

 

31\. Hope- He had hoped Ikora could save him from the void so that he could get his voice back so he could appologise to Cayde and Ace for the pain he's put them through. 

He had hoped that he could have been saved.

He could only gasp and cough as more blood leaked from the hole in his chest, some spilling from his mouth too. 

His Ghost was gone, and he was dying. Taniks knew he had finished his bounty, and had left him to die alone in this cave. 

Andal Brask was a dead man. But he was a dead man who had hoped to kill Taniks, return to the Wilds, and rid himself of the void that consumed him.

He had hoped to see Ace again.

 

32\. Hammock- Ace had suggested they do many things, hunting (Cayde's favorite, though Andal amandatly shut it down), fishing, which got a smile out of Andal, or cuddling; that was what they ultimately agreed with. Ace was on his chest, with Andal pressed to his other side; both fast asleep. He could only smile as they simultaniously snuggled deeper into his chest with sighes of contentment. He let out one himself and shut down, following them into sleep.

 

33\. Harp- Andal Brask was a deadly Hunter. He was the crackle of lightning in a raging storm, or the cold whisper of an endless void. He used this power with the grace of a dance and made even the most gruesome death look beautiful. 

 

34\. Hatred- When they first met, Andal could only think of one thing about Cayde.

Reckless.

Stupid, was his next thought. Then rebellious, and then, a cheater.

The Exo was a mess of a guardian and refused to bend to authority. Namely, Andal's. Tevis had made him his personal mentor, or rather handed off the rowdy Exo to him. Andal wouldn't have minded if the Exo would only listen to reason.

"Cayde! You can't use grenade launcher to jump across a cliff!"

Needless to say, he watched the Exo blow himself to pieces that day.

 

35\. Invisible- Andal was eyeing a certain scout of his again, appreciating the fine details the engineers at Clovis Bray added to created the body that was known as Cayde-6, drinking in the fine details before he and Cayde were sent back to the Wilds. He had his elbow on the table, chin on his hand as he pretended to glance over the mission reports for his next solo-run.

He had promised himself one more cursory glance before leaving, but when he glanced up, Cayde was looking at him, giving him that smug Exo smirk he often gave to others, before he winked at him.

His reaction was instant; blood rushed to his cheeks, and it felt like his face and hands were burning. His eyes were wide in surprize and shock when he stared, frozen back at the reports. He wished he could sink into the floor when he heard Cayde laugh and wolf-whistle at him.

 

36\. Icing- Celebrations in the Tower were a big deal. They didn't throw individual parties, and they always lasted for a week for the Guardians who were on duty and couldn't always make it on one specific day.

This was his first Dawning with Cayde, a notorious troublemaker with a nack for getting himself into trouble, which often led to Andal being dragged into the mess too. So now, they were making iced cookied to get back on the Vanguard's good side.

Or rather, Andal was making iced cookies. Cayde was 'helping' by trying to smear icing on Andal's nose.

 

37\. Immune- He had tried to push away Cayde's advances. Being a Guardian was a dangerous thing, and it wasn't always a guarentee that either of them would be coming back home. Plus, he wasn't sure if he was in the right set of mind to love himself, let alone another person. There was the Pack too.

Cayde hasn't been the only one to hold a crush on him, he knows parts of his pack has, but he's always let the infactuation die out. Cayde was resilient though, and Andal found his walls crumbling. He tried to limit his contact as much as possible and force Cayde's attention to wander away.

But his heart was a traitor and he kept sneaking glances; Cayde snuck glances, and it wasn't long before both Shiro and Tevis were pressing him, and probably Cayde as well, to finally make a move.

 

38\. Infant- The litte boy was adorable, with bright blue eyes and a crooked grin. He and Andal had taken him in, they were slow to put him up for an adoption. There was a silent agreement between them; Andal would watch him as he was the Vanguard, and presided in the Tower often, and Cayde would drop in often between missions with spoils for the kid.

For Cayde, it was hard to let go when he fit so perfectly in their bed, more warmth when nightmares of what happened to his parents chased him, even in his dreams. Andal had asked him his name, he didn't have one. His parents had been on the run from Fallen and the Cabal, and taking care of a child while being chased by aliens was difficult. Cayde didn't fault them, not really.

In the end, they named him Ace. He had called Andal the Queen and named himself King to complete the family which landed him a punch from Andal, which soon broke into a pillowfight between new family.

 

39\. Joke- No one could ever say that Andal Brask was good with emotions. When it came to others, he'd let it slide by or point out something to someone else, someone close, before even thinking of interfering. So when he found Cayde absently staring at the ceiling, optics flickering with beer bottles around him, Andal knew he couldn't squirm his way around this. He didn't want to either.

"What's wrong, Cayde?" Either Cayde was really exuberated, and willing to speak, or just needed to get whatever this was off his chest; but, he didn't hesitate to really answer or avoid it like he usually did. Andal didn't have to force it out of him, which really scared him.

"I'm a joke of a Guardian. They hate me. I'm a burden to them. A burden to you, a burden to Ikora, a burden to Zavala. I disappoint myself with what I keep turning myself into. A useless-" Hands gripped the sides of his faceplates and reeled him in. Cayde couldn't even think straight as Andal kissed him, thankfully stopping that train of thought.

When they seperated, Andal cupped Cayde's face and dragged their foreheads together.

"Don't ever think that Cayde. I've become a better person because of you. Why? Because you're a good person youself."

"Good people don't let others down."

"The others just have ridiculous standards."

 

40\. Justified- Everytime he looked at Andal, his optics were drawn down to his lips. The lips that stretched themselves thin when he smiled. The ones that made his face and smile split when he laughed. And the ones that were naturally plump and adorable.

He found it a crime everytime anyone looked at him, and didn't comment on them. That felt like a crime. He made sure to make up for it in their private spaces.


	3. 41-60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Candal prompts! There's a few Crimson Days prompts thrown in there too, to celebrate what could have been a wonderfuk Crimson Bond. Some are inspired by artwork from the various artists (Tone, Oh My Cotton Socks, BerserkBrandee, etc) from the Candal server. Happy Crimson Days!

40\. Justified- Everytime he looked at Andal, his optics were drawn down to his lips. The lips that stretched themselves thin when he smiled. The ones that made his face and smile split when he laughed. And the ones that were naturally plump and adorable.

He found it a crime everytime anyone looked at him, and didn't comment on them. That felt like a crime. He made sure to make up for it in their private spaces.

 

41\. Jellyfish- When he had first been rezzed, he had been dragged into the sea by the waves. He'd been drowning, the utter confusion of knowing nothing, but knowing other things, how to breath, how to function, various parts of life that had him swimming vainly in the green water in a storm of confusion and panic.

His chest had filled with water, and he had drowned. Before that, jellyfish and normal sea animals danced around him, aware of his struggle, but ignored him. He had drowned staring up as a sea of jellyfish and the light piercing the thin veil of water His drowned corpse drifted back onto the shore to his Ghost who had been scanning for him in the water.

The terror he had felt then was now embedded in the blind Exo's panicked eyes as he ran, screaming at his ghost. Jellyfish and light had flitted in Andal's sight before he drowned, but the only thing that greeted the Exo for his first death as a Guardian was cold stones, and jagged rocks.

 

42\. Jump- Cayde was practically a cycle of bad ideas. He could even make the most mundane mission reports turn to chaos and anarchy with a single grin.

That same dooming grin was what led them here to the EDZ. Cayde had decided, while drunk on whatever Exo oil he drank, that he wanted to hunt down a Fallen Captain, and wrestle it. Somber Cayde though, had decided wrestling Andal down to a rusted bed and fucking him into the mattress was a much better deal than the original bet.

Cayde got them into a lot of trouble most times, but lying beside the sated Exo, tracing the elegant faceplates with reverent fingers, he decided he didn't mind.

Not that he would ever admit to Cayde that he thought he was elegant.

 

43\. Kingdom- The City was their home, theirs to rule over and protect. The Crucible, though, was their kingdom. Their Crimson bond during the Crimson Days was often called the strongest and toughest.

Andal and Cayde were rulers of the Crucible, something Shaxx commended them on, and they wore the title with pride. They were reckless and fearless; admirable traits to have to survive in the Crucible.

Which was why this Crimson Day celebration, they were set against the Titan Commander, Zavala, and Warlock Vanguard, Ikora. Shaxx had told them they were doomed, no matter how strong their bond. Cayde had laughed and boasted about their victory already much to Ikora's irk.

He and Andal won.

 

44\. Kindness- Cayde didn't necessarily get gifts often. He was overlooked or hated, or he shut down any affectionate partners and glances, simple as that. But it was only days before the Crimson Days festival started when he began receiving flowers and chocolates at his doorstep with cryptic notes detailing small, meaningless things that his admirer had noticed and adored, apparently.

He even got a ton of coupons for the ramen shop he loved to eat at and a box of instant ramen noodles.

Of course, he didn't acknowledge it, to anyone really, but he kept a careful eye out trying to figure out exactly who it was leaving the gifts. It had to be someone close to him; they knew things about him only his friends, his Pack knew. At first, he assumed it was Shiro, but after seeing the way he and Tevis seemed to dance around each other, he decided it wasn't. And that didn't leave him many options after, he wasn't a well-known Guardian, though he was on the Vanguards list of troublemakers.

There was Andal, his Pack leader and a man he's had a crush on for. . .an embarrassing amount of time, but the guy didn't seem to have anyone of interest in mind, no matter how much his Pack prodded him.

He sulked about it during the week of Crimson Days, growing more frustrated with every gift, things he loved sure, but it was the not-knowing of *who* was what was getting to him.

On the last day, Andal had invited him to his favorite ramen place, no big deal, probably another outing with the Pack, one last hurrah before Crimson Days was over and they would refocus on their duties.

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't release some steam from his mouth when he saw Andal sitting along at a stool at the back, a nervous look on his face as he thrummed his fingers along the counter, anxious, with a bouquet of flowers nestled beside him.

 

45\. Killer- They were natural born killers, perhaps that was why the Traveler had chosen them, maybe they learned it immediately after being born back into a strange world that had lost them at one point. Regardless of that, they were now responsible for many things.

And they took that job seriously; some to different degrees. Cayde though? That Exo worked for himself, when he was first rezzed. Maybe that was why Andal did his best to keep a leash on him, his hold loose enough so Cayde didn't notice and shake him off.

It took awhile, but he drew Cayde in, and Cayde didn't seem to mind the invisible leash anymore, not that Andal ever abused his power. It was nice though, going on runs and not having to rein Cayde in at every turn and remind him that they were Guardians, their goal wasn't glimmer or rewards.

He pretended to ignore it when he, and a newly rezzed Shiro skimmed money off their bounties, before turning it over to the city.

 

46\. Kleptomania- Newly rezzed Guardians often broke rules, not purposefully, but only because they didn't know them. That said, Cayde-6, an Exo with a ridiculous habit for trouble, knew these rules; Andal had tried many times to drill them into him, but regardless of what he tried, Cayde's sticky hands seemed to stay.

Now he was dealing with a raging Titan, Zavala, and trying his damn best to calm him down before he hunted down and killed the missing Exo.

Cayde really did not help when he waltzed in, handed Zavala back a dyed Titan Mark that matched his dyed pink hair. He even dropped the dye bottle too when Zavala charged after him. Some say Cayde's the reason why Zavala is bald today.

 

47\. Lost- Everything about Andal entranced him; from the angry fire in his eyes when Cayde misbehaved to the loving looks after a rough make out session to the calm, sated look he had when they cuddled beneath the blankets. All of it drew Andal and him closer, and he lived it.

What he loved most, at this moment, was the red flush of Andal's cheeks that matched the same shade of the crimson colored rose petals that Cayde had scattered around the bed hours before for a specific event.

His kiss-swollen lips matched his blush, eyes wild and he could practically see the hearts in his eyes after they both finished. They fell asleep like that, tangled in red sheets and crimson petals.

 

48\. Law- Andal's word was law within the Pack, and no one dared to disagree with him. Except Cayde.

He had only just put a ban over flirting while on missions due to a handsy Exo and the rest of his group's wolf-whistles directed straight to their Pack leader. The others had submitted after he declared the new rule over comms after a Fallen Captain and its crew broke through the ranks after Tevis flirted with and distracted Andal.

Not that any of that seemed to stop Cayde though.

 

49\. Lonely- He slurped up the ramen, grumpily, and his bad mood didn't slip past Andal's attention, nothing did. Crimson Days was his least favorite holiday, and spending it with the one person you liked, and them not knowing, was the equivalent to torture. Something he was not especially fond of after his last misadventure.

"Alright, Cayde. I'll bite. What's wrong?" This was his third bowl, and something told him Andal was about to cap it at that.

". . .nobody likes me." He looked over at Andal when he didn't respond, and was confused by the annoyance on the man's face.

"Are you sure?" Now he was confused. He fiddled with the chopsticks and loose noodles.

"Well. . .sure. No one wants to spend Crimson Days with me. I don't have a Crimson bond, I-" Andal frowned at him, a strange emotion flicking through his eyes, and passed before Cayde could name it. Andal let out a beautiful laugh then, bright lights flickering in his eyes.

His only warning was Andal leaning in, ocean blue meeting chocolate brown eyes, right before Andal kissed him. That was the moment Crimson Days became his favorite celebration.

 

50\. Liquid- Andal and himself had slid silently through the crowd, melting into it with ease as they walked among the couples, most far older than their own Bond. Only a month they've been together after years of running in the Pack together. Years they had spend dancing around the other, feelings locked away for the sake of 'duty'. 

It was a wonder to Cayde, as Andal slipped a gloved hand into his empty one and shot him a playful, loving grin, on how he ever earned this man's attention, much less his affection.

They stared up, along with the other couples as the fireworks lit up the night sky in a array of hearts and bright bursts of color.

 

51\. Myth- There were myths, tales, and traditions that often passed through the Tower. One of his favorite was a thing called a mistletoe. And coupled with his horn, it worked like a charm to get many kisses out of Andal if they were as close as 10 feet. He always pressed about how being under the mistletoe, he had to be kissed, and Andal wholly supplied.

He just forgot what holiday that tradition belonged to.

"Cayde. . ." Andal was laughing at him, and he couldn't help the embarrassment he felt when his fans kicked up. "This is Crimson Days, that's for the Dawning." 

Cayde only grinned, fans still whirling as he pulled Andal against him, making it a point to get him underneath the ridiculous plant on his beautiful beautiful horn.

"Doesn't matter if it's the wrong one. I still demand kisses."

 

52\. Magic- He did it while Andal was out on a mission. Crimson Days was drawing near, only 3 days left to go, and Cayde was dead set on making it special. So over the weeks, he'd been drafting notes and clues, and leaving them scattered around Andal's and some of his own personal favorite spots, and around the Tower too.

It was a puzzle, and though Cayde had worried that it might have been too tough, it only took Andal a day before he got to the camp where Cayde had set up, prepared to wait the whole week out for where Andal would meet him.

53\. Marble- Sunlight flitted through their open window, curtain purposefully open for a great view of the Tower from their 'date' last night.

He wasn't sure if it was the sunlight blinding his optics or if it was the handsome man lying on his chest, looking guiltily embarrassed for a moment at being caught but chocolate brown eyes easily went from embarrassment back to their soft, reverent gaze as blue met brown.

Sleep warm lips pressed against his faceplates, and he easily wrapped his arms around Andal's waist, hoisting him up further along his chest for proper kisses; they were slow, delicious and still dizzying after years of dating.

"Morning, Cayde." Another kiss. He sat up.

"Morning Andal. Hope your happy and safe where-ever you are."

Silence.

"I miss you. . ." He said to the empty space around him.

 

54\. Molten- Cayde's solar flare was like fire, consuming and burning everything it touched. But that was a fire Andal enjoyed; it was so entirely Cayde that he didn't mind. It was perfect for nights like these after running through a patrol and resting in the Wilds as the cool wind of night set in.

The warm touch protected him against the cold and he liked the solid feeling of a body behind him, encasing him in a protective embrace.

 

55\. Nightmare- Sleeping alone had its merits. He would wake up in fits of terror, screaming sometimes, and there wasn't anyone around for him to disturb. And Sundance had told him once that he talked in his sleep, about Ace, and his Queen; a forgotten family.

But it was nice waking up to a warm body cradling him and telling him that he was alright, muttering sweet nothings until he calmed down. He'd help himself too by running appreciative fingers through Andal's messy bedhead, toying with the strands between his fingers.

 

56\. Chocolates- Cayde was not a great cook. Sure, he could cook pasta and some good toast, but baking chocolates that actually tasted decent seemed to be an entire new beast. He had been wrestling with the accursed sweets for awhile now.

After his second batch failed, he left the mess behind and sulkily bought Andal a bouquet of roses and some family-made chocolates that didn't look like the poisonous ones he had made.

Andal had seen the mess, laughed, and reeled Cayde in for a sweet kiss on his faceplates.

 

57\. North- Cayde was horrible with directions, for no other purpose than he didn't like following orders or precise directions. So, when Andal asked Cayde to deliver a package to Zavala, he tried to make every excuse. 

Andal would humor him, poking holes in his flimsy excuses before giving him a flat look and told him if he didn't get on with it, there would be no sex for the next week. It was a weak threat, Cayde and Andal both knew it, but regardless, Cayde went, grudgingly.

He decided to get Big Blue out of the way first. He walked into the Vanguard room, and watched fascinated as Zavala's carefree face, turned immediately to one of annoyance at the mere sight of Cayde.

He just shrugged, gave an easy grin, before shoving the package into the Titan's arms before quickly leaving to room.

Andal made it up to him for the short-lived embarrassment though with a quick make out session that quickly reverted to sex. Later when they went to the Vanguard room, Zavala looked at him, slightly less annoyed which caught Cayde's attention.

"Thank you, Cayde, for the deserts." Zavala looked begrudging now, while Andal looked ready to burst. Cayde gave him an odd look, while Andal swallowed a laugh and grinned.

He made sure Andal suffered for the prank that night.

 

58\. Neptune- He planned to take Andal everywhere, to any planet or moon they could reach, and not all of them were technically allowed to be explored by Guardians. And Andal, for the most part, enjoyed it, except when they ran into the Vex Mind on Nessus. But they always choose the EDZ to return to. Their special meeting place.

 

59\. Orange- Andal's head dropped down into a laugh, muffling it with his hand, as he pulled out the horrendous and offending socks out of the engram-shaped present box. Cayde's own laughs mixed in as well. The knee-high socks were a crime in themselves. Cayde had purposefully chosen a hideous orange-maroon color, and bought a matching pair for himself. 

Cayde was secretly happy to see Andal wearing them the next day.

 

60\. Overload- He adored Andal's laugh. He loved how Andal horded it from others like a rare beautiful gift that he only showed so often as if he himself was aware of just how much they were worth. His laugh was nothing pretty, it was raw and rough in everyway, but the emotion in it always drew the onlookers eye.

But with Cayde, he never horded those laughs in private with him. Andal would laugh at the weirdest, worst timing, and did it too often to be a coincidence. Cayde loved how Andal knew that he never once doubted or took for granted the pricelessness of those laughs.


	4. 61-80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to get out, lots of personal life stuff decided to drop itself on me ;-;. It's back though! And the last chapter shouldn't take much longer to finish. Enjoy!
> 
> As always most are based off Tone's, BerserkBrandee's and Oh My Cotton Sock's work from the Candal server from sketches and artworks they've done. Other's have come from Twitter or loosely based off other prompts. If you want credit for a prompt you feel I based it off of, feel free to tell me and I'll add it right away <3

61\. Overbearing- From the moment he was first rezzed, Andal had been watching over him. And at first, he had to admit that he hated the guy, hated how he seemed to hover over him and his Ghost, Sundance, trying to keep Zavala and the others on their good side while he attempts to build bridges with Cayde.

And at first, Cayde did everything to shake the man off. He'd dive head first into danger, hoping that one day, Andal wouldn't bother following anymore. He always did though, regardless of the nature of said danger, and Cayde hated it.

He hated that he had let go and started earnestly trying to gain Andal's approval. He still caused trouble, he was the wild card, the unpredictable one by nature, but he felt like a child being praised for a good deed when Andal commented on his change as a person. A good change.

That was when he started falling in love.

 

62\. Onion- It was these sad, remorseful times that he wished an Exo could cry.

The silent snow didn't seem to acknowledge him as he stared down at the ground. Somewhere beneath the earth, was a quiet peace that he couldn't quite feel himself. 

Things had been chaotic ever since, though the mourning people had moved on, forgetting the ghosts of their past. He didn't hate them for it, everyone was right to move on, he only wished he could follow.

He crouched down, gently placing the flowers on the ground, watching as the snow eagerly swallowed them up. He stayed there for awhile, shifting through memories, remembering the bright optic lights that gave away his mentors feelings, and the rough laughs that his Pack leader let echo through his head, into his memories, and into this sad, lonely place.

Cayde had spoken once about how he had adored Andal's laughs, did everything he could to get more of them. That was before the pair got together. Before everything.

He stood up, and looked across the landscape as the memory dimmed; his cloak flapping in the harsh winter wind. In the far distance, he could see the ghosts.

He could see the wisp that made up a clever smile, and the light that made up glowing eyes. The pair walked along the snowy fields in a wisp of color along the white landscape till they came across a hill.

They never looked back, even as they faded to white smoke and all the remained were the two headstones in front of him.

Andal Brask and Cayde-6. Killed by Taniks the Scarred and Uldren Sov.

Shiro left the flowers behind, wishing that Exo's could cry, not for the first time in his long life.

 

63\. Pigeon- Saint-14 was a good Exo. Andal liked him, but he was loyal to the rules, and therefore Cayde made it his duty to torment the guy. Needless to say, making a offhand insult about pigeons is the way to go to grate the guy's nerves.

Word of advice for future Hunters though, *never* insult Saint's pigeons.

 

64\. Pie- Cayde liked to eat, though it obviously wasn't a necessity for Exo's. It was more of a pleasure given to them by the brilliant minds behind Clovis Bray. For all the things he hated about that place and what they did to him, he had to admit that it was nice to still be able to eat, sleep, and experience pleasure like humans can, even if the feeling and execution of it all was different. 

His favorite part was the surprised look on Andal's face when he scarfed down a pie after their first meeting.

 

65\. Pointless- He was done for. He had been for a long time, ever since he was dropped into the Vanguard position. In all retrospect, he deserved it. Andal didn't. In the end, it would drive them both insane and they would die trying to be free from that cage.

Andal.

His best friend, his partner, his lover. That Dare had killed him, and now it was Cayde's turn to follow.

Staring up into the barrel of his own Ace of Spades, he wondered if he made Andal proud at all. Rationally, no, was his most probable thought. As Zavala often put it, he did the job he was assigned to do, nothing more. But it was a difficult job nonetheless.

He didn't care about dying to Uldren. He was just a little pissed that his last breath of freedom hadn't lasted for long. Actually, dying to the worm-Uldren- was unfortunate. The guy was an asshole.

When he brought up his dead sister, Mara, a monster just as much as he was, well, he knew he had just sighed his death warrant. Hadn't he done that a long time ago though?

Yeah, ever since the Dare.

There was a gunshot, and there was silence.

His optics and all of his internal parts were failing. He wasn't dead, not yet, but with Sundance broken and shattered around him, he wasn't going to be returning home with this bad of a hole in his chest.

His voice box stuttered. His optic systems were failing. His vision was flashes of the prison and black nothingness. Three blinks, and then a bright light.

His eyes flickered on, static at the corners of his vision as he looked up at the person crying over him. At first, his mind fuzzily supplied that it might have been the Guardian, but as he focused in on the ethereal light, he realized the he recognized the face from a long, long time ago.

Andal.

They spoke. He told him the Dare was the best bet he'd ever made. Ikora and Zavala, he'd had a good run with them. As his mind slipped into the nothingness that was death, he felt his body being lifted up and carried out of the place where he died. All he cared about though was the firmness of Andal's arms as they greeted each other again.

Andal.

 

66\. Politics- Andal was built for politics, it seemed. And while Cayde hated that fact with a fiery passion, he had to admit Andal handled the arguing and defensive remarks well. He didn't tolerate people questioning him, just like what he did with the Pack. He was good at making compromises, and he had a nice, commanding voice. 

He was really only there to listen to the argument between the Speaker and Osiris, an ongoing conflict of opinions, but while a serious case, the insults and childlike fighting was hilarious to watch.

He kicked and prodded the back of Andal's chair, whining in his ear, and tugging at the ever growing jungle of Andal's hair.

Andal's scowl made it worthwhile too.

 

67\. Quiet- He tilted Andal's chin up so that his face met his, before planting a sweet kiss to sleep-lethargic lips. Andal's brows furrowed, eyes squinting even while shut, hair ruffled by sleep fell into his face; yet he remained asleep even as Cayde stroked a gloved hand over sleep-warm cheeks, admiring the deep and steady breaths the man next to him as he breathed in. He left Andal there to sleep; the dark bags under his eyes were stark as ever. Andal needed the rest.

Cayde left for his mission, already wishing to crawl back beneath the covers with Andal into that blissful warmth.

 

68\. Quip- He knew he was being insufferable today. He knew that Andal was already pretty close to round-house kicking him, Tevis already had, but he needed to get him mind off things. And pissing off the Pack members and specifically, the leader, Andal, might not have been a good idea, sure, but it helped him clear him mind a bit. 

That being said, having a livid fearsome sniper yelling after him, scouring the city for him with pink hair flashing in the sun was a beautiful, horrifying sight.

 

69\. Quiver- Andal with a bow, was as elegant as any Guardian could ever get. After a long, long absence, he had gotten control over the Void, using its power for a destructive dance to take out their enemies.

Cayde still hadn't forgiven him for the abandonment, or the radio silence, but having Andal back made him happier than he had been in a long time. And watching the destructive emptiness of purple light was pretty nice to watch to as its owner tore through enemy after enemy.

 

70\. Quill- The first month after the Dare, he did everything in his power to drag the newly appointed Vanguard away from that damn paperwork for a moment to entertain himself.

But the paperwork was *months* behind, seeing as there hadn't been a sign of the previous Vanguard and Zavala and Ikora had their own share of paperwork to do, much less trying to complete a missing Vanguard's.

Andal indulged him every now and then, but it was never for long, and it wasn't the same when they couldn't share stories of the wild; he didn't wanted to brag about the Dare, his biggest regret, and Andal wasn't out in the wilds anymore. Can't tell new, exciting stories about the wilds when your locked away in a Tower.

My words, not his.

 

71\. Quake- The night air was cold, snow flitted down onto the streets, and stuck and the cold wind blowing didn't help with the cold. One quick glance at Andal gave away the sniper's shaking, and silently chattering teeth.

Focusing back on the road, directing them back home, he silently slid his hand into Andal's, who squeezed him through the mittens he wore.

As much as Cayde enjoyed showing Andal off as his, his purpose for holding hands was more than for just affection purposes. He pulled the glove off with a odd look from Andal, before he retook the now bare hand, and let his palm heat up with Solar as his spread his Light, warmth, to Andal who flinched at the sudden onslaught of power and heat before smiling at him.

"That's a neat trick." Cayde grinned back at the shorter male, humming as they entered the building where their rundown apartment was.

 

72\. Rusted- Being locked up in the Tower was the worst thing to happen to him. But Andal was free which was more than worth the suffering, day after day, of pissing off Zavala, getting the occasional stink eye from Osiris and Ikora, and the paperwork. The goddamn paperwork was probably the worst part.

So he didn't do it.

It was nice though, seeing a ruffled Andal come back smiling from the wilds, with new wild stories to tell him as he pretended to be doing his job in front of the sniper; pretending to be a good Hunter Vanguard.

Lying here now, with Taniks' haunting laugh still ringing in his mind, he hoped that Andal wouldn't take up his position. Andal might be better built for politics, but no Hunter deserves to be locked away in that Tower.

He really shouldn't have gone after Taniks, but after receiving a report from some Fallen reports that his Hunters stole, he found that they were closing in on Shiro and Andal, specifically, Taniks was. He couldn't leave that be. He'd only gotten more panicked as his attempts to hail them didn't get through. 

So he went after Taniks.

He hadn't expected his Ghost to be shot to pieces, and he hadn't expected the hole in his chest after either.

In the corner of his mind, he wondered of there was a universe where his and Andal's positions had been switched. An odd thought, but a terrifying one.

*Please, don't let Andal see me like this."

 

73\. Revenge- After that one stunt Cayde pulled on him last week, he decided the Exo needed a taste of his own drink. Using a adult sex book and a false cover for a quick and easy laugh paled in comparison for the humiliation Cayde put him through with the Vanguard, but it was enough. Watching Cayde wrinkle his faceplates in confusion, then seeing the steam waft through his hollow Exo cheeks was worth it. He only laughed as the Exo threw the book at the retreating back as he fled from the embarrassed Exo.

 

74\. Rome- They were strong enough to be an army all in themselves. And with how they fought everyday, it was safe to say that any past army was put to shame the moment Guardians came into existence. He and Andal were a team, and it was hardly a competition when they worked together in the Crucible, tearing the other teams apart. But when on opposite teams, the fallout is quite destructive.

 

75\. River- He hadn't meant to run into Andal while he was bathing in a small river, more of a stream, while on a mission out in the EDZ.

Had to admit, his view from the clifftop was pretty good and it hid him well.

Andal hadn't noticed, and if he did, he didn't care or didn't mind.

 

76\. Stalled- He'd flirted with Andal on missions all the time, some of it nasty just to get a rise out of him, test his reactions. And man, did Andal deliver. Not once did the man lose his cool with the onslaught Cayde handed down on him, but that was what made it fun. Seeing what it took to get a red flush on cheeks, or the avoidance of eyes.

But now, when it came to actually confessing to Andal, he stalled. He hated himself for it, it was so easy during missions and in front of a crowd, but in private like this, just the two of them watching some cheesy romance movie from the Pre-Golden Age, it weighted in a lot more.

When Andal glanced over at him, curious about his fidgeting, he made up a half excuse that he had a mission to prepare for in the morning.

 

77\. Skies- The best view of the Traveler was decidedly when Andal was dancing beneath it, skies lit up with Festival of the Lost banners and lanterns as fireworks and lights were released in short burst that made Andal's face glow even more.

He took Andal's hips in his hands, and pulled the sniper closer to him. It was too dark to see Andal's blush in full but the occasional burst of light did a nice job of lighting up his jawline and revealing that tantalizing flush of skin as they swayed in the silence.

This was the best view, seeing his lover with him, lights in his eyes, and a small smile on his face.

 

78\. Silence- These moments in the Cosmodrome with Andal sitting across from him, curled towards the warmth of the fire was probably the most peaceful moments he'd ever have in his long lifespan. It didn't matter that they were still in the middle of a mission, a risky one at that. Everything seemed silent and. . .calm when the world went quiet like this.

 

79\. Sword- Andal's glare was cutting holes through his resolve the longer their eyes held contact.

"I'm not authorizing that, Cayde. That's suicide." The daggers were still there, breaking him down with each slice, but it didn't matter. He needed to do this. For himself, sure, but finding the Vault of Glass has been the one thing he's managed to be focused on for as long as he has.

"You know I'll go look anyway. Doesn't matter if I have authorization or not. But at least I'll be in contact with you and the others, you won't have to worry about when and if I died. You'd hear it. Andal, I need to do this." Andal's eyes never softened, even with the use of his first name, which had always worked before. Andal was dead serious about this.

But so was he.

"You. Are. Not. Going. I'm not letting one of my Pack members go off on a suicide mission over some fantasy. Cayde, the answer is no, and please don't make me assign you a babysitter."

In the end, Andal's death prevented him from ever going off to investigate. His one regret, is never mending their bond after their resulting fight.

 

80\. Scream- Cayde had gone after Taniks. That was the only thought that ran through his head as he, Shiro, and an eerily talkative Tevis raced towards the rough location where Cayde had gone off in.

Cayde went after him when he realized that Taniks was closing in on Andal and Shiro. The fear of Taniks still being nearby, possibly lying in wait didn't matter to him as his ship careened towards the moon where Cayde's report had said Taniks was.

Shiro was shaking, Tevis was talking to him, more than Andal had ever heard the man speak in his entirety of knowing him, doing his best to comfort Shiro. 

Something told him to expect the worst. No amount of imagination could come close to what they were about to find.


End file.
